1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an angle adjustable support for supporting a sun-shade device, more particularly to an angle adjustable support that is easily operable to adjust the inclination of the sun-shade device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A sun-shade device is commonly installed in an automobile adjacent to a rear window for shading the interior of the automobile from sunlight. Since the inclinations of automobile rear windows vary in different types of automobiles, it is desirable that the inclination of a screen of the sun-shade device be adjustable so as to suit different types of automobiles. FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional angle adjustable support for supporting a sun-shade device. The angle adjustable support includes a base 11 having a pivot portion 112 and a pair of upwardly extending mounting projections 111, and a coupling plate 121 pivoted to the pivot portion 112. The coupling plate 121 is coupled to a sun-shade device 13, and is formed with a pair of downwardly extending regulating arms 122 that extend toward the mounting projections 111, respectively. Each of the regulating arms 122 is formed with an elongated slot 123. A screw fastener 151 extends through a respective one of the mounting projections 111 and through the elongated slot 123 formed in an adjacent one of the regulating arms 122 to engage the adjacent regulating arm 122 for positioning the sun-shade device 13 at a predetermined inclination. To adjust the inclination of a screen 14 of the sun-shade device 13, the screw fasteners 151 are released, and the regulating arms 122 are moved relative to the mounting projections 111 to move the coupling plate 121 and the sun-shade device 13 pivotally relative to the base 11. After the sun-shade device 13 has been adjusted to a desired inclination, the screw fasteners 151 are extended once again through the mounting projections 111 and the slots 123 in the regulating arms 122 to position the sun-shade device 3 at the adjusted inclination.
The above-described angle adjustable support achieves the purposes of supporting a sun-shade device 13 and of adjusting the inclination of the screen 14 of the sun-shade device 13. However, the adjustment operation is normally conducted with the use of a tool for loosening and tightening the screw fasteners 151. Moreover, by relying upon the engagement between the screw fasteners 151 and the elongated slots 123, the sun-shade device 13 cannot be positioned securely at a desired inclination. The conventional angle adjustable support is not satisfactory.